Starting Again
by Peachi Swirls
Summary: HOLES!! Girls have been sent to Camp Greenlake, What's it going to be like now? Better Summary inside
1. Prologue

Prologue  
To Camp Green Lake  
It was the usual dry hot day as the familiar yellow bus was driving down the 8 hour trip to the camp. It was the year after the incident with Stanley Yelnats and Hectar Zeroni. The camp had changed a lot. The government had decided to keep the camp and let the counsellors and the Warden off. They believed that it was actually a really good way to help the attitudes of the troubled teenagers. It was the year 2004 and instead of only having guys in the camp; they had let in girls too. Of course there weren't as many girls as the guys. The bus that was coming towards the camp was the first load of girls arriving. The tents had been organized the week before so that there would be a girl tent, and next to it, a guy tent and so on... The food wasn't any better then it was before and same with the counsellors. They were still the same jerks as always.  
  
-I don't have that much, cause it's pretty late at night and I helped with my friend's fic earlier. But I'll have much more soon.  
-Peachi/Stephanie 


	2. The New Arrivals

The Arrival The yellow bus came to a stop and the doors opened. The first set of girls had arrived. There were 6 of them. They would all be sharing a cabin. They all got off the bus, and then last to step off the bus was Stephanie. She was a skinny, average height Asian, with dark brown hair with auburn highlights that went just past her shoulders. She wore a white tank top with a Hawaiian design on it and jean shorts.  
  
Mr Sir walked up with their counsellor Mr Pedanski. Camp Green Lake didn't have many counsellors so for now; Mr Pedanski would be the counsellor of the D tent and the G tent. He led the 6 girls to his "office" and sat down.  
  
"I'm Mr Sir.. And this is Mr Pedanski, your counsellor." He looked at each of them. "You will get 3 meals a day. A four minute shower. And free time at the end of the day. Each day you will be digging holes 5 feet deep and 5 feet wide. You will know this by measuring with your shovel." He held up a shovel. "You will get two sets of clothes. One for digging and the other for leisure." He passed each of the girls two sets of orange suits. "Any questions?" He particularly looked at Stephanie who was staring at the ceiling. "Good. Now go to your tent and unpack. Mr Pedanski will show you where your tent is."  
  
The girls filed out of his office following Mr Pedanski towards their tent. Just then, the guys were coming back from a day of digging. The first guy to actually get back to camp was Squid. He looked at them and then saw Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie felt that someone was staring at her and looked around, only to see Squid staring at her. She smiled at the quite guy with the toothpick in his mouth.  
  
"Okay girls! Your cabin will be here, beside the D tent!" Mr Pedanski lifted the flap and let the girls in. "Dinner will be called down in 10 minutes. So get into your orange suits and go into the cafeteria."  
  
"Did you guys see all the hot guys out there?" One of the girls, Christy said.  
  
Steph grinned, "Especially the one with the toothpick in his mouth."  
  
"Somebody has the hots for him!" Lisa laughed. She was Steph's best friend that also got into trouble with her.  
  
She just smiled and opened her trunk putting in her stuff. She changed into her orange suit, rolling the top part down so that it would show her white tank top. Stephanie and Lisa walked together to the dinner hall. Halfway there, Lisa left her to join a guy she saw. He was wearing a white bandana and from where Stephanie was standing she heard his heavy Spanish accent. She sighed and looked around and decided to walk by herself seeing that all the other girls were busy looking for guys.  
  
Squid was walking with Zig Zag and X-Ray when he spotted Stephanie walking alone. "Hey you guys, I'll catch up with you guys later!" He jogged over to Stephanie. "Hey, my name's Squid. I saw you this morning."  
  
Stephanie snapped out of her trance of thought and looked at Squid and smiled. "I'm Stephanie. I saw you too; you were the one with the toothpick. And umm, by the way. Is your name really Squid?"  
  
"Yeah, it's my nick name. We all have nick names around here. The one with those glasses is X-ray. The big guy over there is Armpit. The guy with the bandana is Magnet. Those two guys over there are Caveman and Zero and the guy with the big hair is Zig Zag."  
  
She laughed. "Squid. I see. Are you fishy or something?"  
  
He laughed for 2 minutes straight. "Nah, I really want to become a Marine Biologist. Once I get out of here I'm going back to school. So why are you here anyways?"  
  
"Just done some major stalking and they thought I had some problems."  
  
They arrived at the dinner hall and lined up to get dinner. They continued talking to each other and then separated after they got their food.  
  
"I'll talk to ya later dood!"  
  
"I'll see you later Sun Shine!!" He called back. He decided to call her Peachi since she was such a positive peppy person.  
  
----end of chappy! Tell me what you think! ---- 


	3. Getting To Know People Or not

Getting To Know People.  
  
Peachi sat down at one of the tables with the bunch of girls in her tent. Lisa pushed through the bunch of guys and sat down beside Peachi.  
  
"Hola! I got a nickname, Squid named me. " Peachi grinned. "Guess..."  
  
"Stalkerella? Hyper High? What.?" Lisa said looking at her food in a funny way.  
  
"Peachi! You forgot my old nickname already when we were back in school?! Hmpf... Did I mention that Squid is really nice? And, I think he's pretty cute." She said the last part quietly. "But I think he's had that toothpick in his mouth for too long."  
  
"Well Peachi. You can have him... But the funky Spanish dude is mine.. ALL MINE!!!"  
  
Just when she said that, Magnet came up from behind and sat down beside her. Squid was coming towards the table too and ended up sitting beside Peachi.  
  
"Hey Raven... What about the funky Spanish dude?" He gave her a small wink.  
  
Lisa blushed, something she does rarely. "Raven..? Why Raven..?" Peachi broke the silence between them.  
  
They snapped out of their trance and Magnet looked at her. "Well, she wears that claw thing and I see her playing around with it and the name Raven popped up into my head."  
  
Peachi just looked at him and nodded. "I see.." She turned away from Raven and Magnet and looked at Squid. "Wasaabbbbiii!?"  
  
Squid looked at her in a funny way and raised an eyebrow. "Wasabi? What the heck is wasabi supposed to mean?"  
  
She sighed and explained to him that it meant "what's up" like she did to everybody else that day. "It's just my little way of saying hey. You must think I'm crazy don't you? Cause I'm not. I'm just strange in my own little way, so you can go and do whatever you and your D tenter friends do and I'll be on my way sitting on my cot making more people think I'm crazy." Peachi looked pretty sad, something you don't see everyday.  
  
"Who said I thought you were crazy? You're just a happy peppy person, that's all. I have a sister just like you, and you remind me of her." Squid smiled at her with gentleness in his eyes.  
  
"Awww. In that case, let's go explore some bit. I still don't know where is where. We didn't get a really good tour of this place when I got here." She seemed like she had gotten back into her happy mode.  
  
They had walked around the camp maybe a whole 4 times because Peachi couldn't really tell the difference between the tents. She had already walked into the B tent by accident and they guys started chasing her. Girl hungry. From what she heard, B tent was one of the worse tents, besides D tent. They were the ones who got into all the fights, and probably the most girl craving guys around.  
  
Meanwhile, Raven and Magnet were playing pool in the Wreck room, talking about they're issues on how they got into the camp. Magnet explained his and had just asked Raven when one of the B tent guys, Thlump walked in.  
  
"Watch out for Thlump, he's one of the B Tent guys." Magnet whispered to Raven.  
  
She just shrugged it off and continued on with her story. "I stole a DVD player, two Game Cubes, and 6 memory cards. But before that, I had stolen at least 4 thousand dollars worth of stuff. So I." She got cut off by Thlump who had walked over and was eyeing her. "What do you want?" Raven gave him her evil look.  
  
"Get off my pool table. My buddies and I wanna play. Either you get off, or you play with us." Thlump just shot and evil look back at her.  
  
"And what if I don't get off?"  
  
"Then you'll get a pounding of your life." He just smirked.  
  
"Come on Raven. Let's just go. You don't want to get in their business." Magnet tried pulling on Raven but she wouldn't budge. She was determined to keep the pool table, having the pride that she had.  
  
"Bring it on!" Raven rolled up her sleeves and got in her fighting stance. By now the whole wreck room was quiet and a crowd grew around the B tenters and Raven and Magnet. Peachi and Squid had walked in and looked around at the people in silence and pushed through the crowd to see what was going on.  
  
"If you say so" Thlump and his buddies walked towards Raven while Magnet was still trying to get her to leave.  
  
Peachi and Squid were at the front of the crowd and finally realized what had happened.  
  
"This doesn't look good." Squid said afraid of what was going to happen next to Raven.  
  
"Oh she'll be okay. Trust me. She has a black belt in karate. She took on 8 girls at school and 3 went into comas, and the rest had either a black eye or a broken arm." Peachi just stood and watched. What a great friend she was.  
  
Squid just raised an eyebrow. "I still don't think she can take on them."  
  
One doofus from B tent grabbed her from behind while Thlump was coming towards her grinning.  
  
"I thought so. I knew you wouldn't be able to take us on..."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Raven elbowed the guy behind her and kicked him in the stomach, then turned around facing Thlump; she punched him in the face, making a loud crack. Thlump had probably just broken his nose. He was on the ground holding his nose while his so called "buddies" slowly moved back. She turned and started to play pool again. Magnet stared at the B tent guys in awe, surprised that Raven held so much power.  
  
"What did I say? I told you she could do it. And who said that she couldn't?" Peachi stuck out her tongue at Squid and walked over to Raven at the pool table with Squid following behind.  
  
"That seemed pretty easy, compared to the other time when you started that fight at school." Peachi picked up a pole and started playing as well. She really actually couldn't play.  
  
Raven took a shot and missed but she was still winning. "I actually thought I would get more of a challenge from them. I guess not."  
  
Peachi bent over and aimed at a blue ball. What happened next was not intended for. She hit the ball so hard that the green ball went flying off the table hitting Armpit in the stomach.  
  
"Uh oh." Peachi looked at Raven, who was laughing her head off and then looked at Squid and Magnet who were also laughing their heads off. But then she looked at Armpit who was coming towards them with the ball.  
  
She thought to herself. 'I'm a dead peach.'  
  



	4. Blisters and Cuts

Blisters. And Cuts.  
  
It was the next morning, and Peachi recalled that night before and giggled silently to herself.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Armpit was walking towards Peachi holding the green ball, and Peachi looked quite frightened. He dropped the ball back onto the table and looked straight at Peachi.  
  
"I believe that that is yours." He just grinned and looked at Squid and Magnet, and then at Raven. "By the way, I'm Armpit. Don't worry dawg, the ball didn't hurt."  
  
Relieved, Peachi went back into happy mode again and smiled. "I'm Peachi, nice to meet ya, uhhhh Armpit. I'm REALLLLY sorry. I don't know how to play pool that well. I didn't mean to."  
  
"S'all good. Mind if I join the game?" He asked, and Peachi shook her head. He picked out a pole and leaned over the table right beside Peachi, getting ready for a shot. Peachi smelt an odour that nearly made her faint, but really she didn't know what is was, so she said out loud,  
  
"EWWWW DOES ANYONE SMELL THAT BESIDES ME?!" She started to cough and gag, making her eyes water and causing people to draw attention towards her.  
  
Magnet and Squid started cracking up, near tears now, and Armpit stood up and put his arms down tight against his body.  
  
"Erm. Uh. That's uh, me. Sorry dawg." He lowered his head, looking at the ground, actually really embarrassed. He usually wasn't this embarrassed when people commented on his stench.  
  
Realizing this, Peachi blushed a deep tone of red and bit her lip. Under her breath she mumbled, "oh crud." At that point Magnet and Squid were leaning against each other still laughing while Raven just stared at Peachi, amazed at what just happened.  
  
Armpit rushed over beside Zig Zag where he was "watching" t.v. and Peachi ran out of the Wreck Room bumping into X Ray and nearly falling face flat onto the ground. She ran into her tent and sat on her cot, curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Raven followed her and sat down on her cot.  
  
"I've got to admit. That was preeettyy funny.."  
  
"But I didn't mean to! I really didn't make a good start this week. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Me too. We have a looooooong day of digging tomorrow." Raven sighed and went over to her corner of the tent.  
  
They both changed into pyjamas, Peachi in light blue cloud pjs and Raven in black pjs.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
It was the next morning and they lined up yawning to get their shovels. They picked up their morning dose of food and looked at it making funny faces.  
  
Peachi poked the food in wonder, "What is this stuff? Gooey taco things?" She shuddered at the thought of what might be in it.  
  
Raven shrugged and pulled it apart into pieces and tasted a small piece, actually finding it quite good. "Mmm.. Not bad. Tastes just like chicken."  
  
Peachi tried a piece of it and spat it out at once. "TASTES LIKE POOP!!"  
  
"How do you know what poo tastes like.? You've tried it before?" Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"NOOOOOoooo!!! It's just that.. it.. that.. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Peachi marched off dragging her shovel to a spot to start digging her hole. She started off quite quickly and then at mid day she was sitting in her hole melting in the sun.  
  
Specks a girl in the G tent looked over her shaking her head. "Didn't we tell you to dig slower? Technically, you should set yourself at a slow pace, then you won't get as tired that fast." Pushing up her glasses every now and then, she went on and on, "technically this", "scientifically that." She wouldn't stop talking.  
  
Finally, the water truck arrived and Peachi jumped out of her hole, and grabbed her water jug.  
  
"Well, Stephanie, how was your first day of digging?" Mr Overly Happy Pedanski asked.  
  
"Melting. In sun... Burning.... Hands. Painful." Peachi was barely able to hold on to her jug from all the blisters on her hands. Mr Pedanski gave her back her water jug and she lugged it back to her hole chugging down the water leaving it half empty.  
  
Raven on the other hand, was doing much better. She had paced herself and was 4 feet deep already. She went to get her water filled and came back and crouched over by Peachi. "So how's your hole coming along?"  
  
"Painful." Peachi showed Raven her hands, that had many blisters and cuts.  
  
"Ouch." Raven showed Peachi her hands, just slightly cut and a bit red, but not as worse at hers.  
  
It had been the end of the day, and everybody was exhausted. They groaned, dragging their feet to the tent. On the other hand, the guys were in much better condition since they've had more experience.  
  
As soon as they all had their 4 minute shower they immediately fell down on their cots and fell asleep, not noticing that they missed dinner.  
  
**Bad finish sorry!!** 


End file.
